It's A Wonderful Life
by VirgilTheart
Summary: FLOL Holiday Exchange Present for phoenixmiko "It'd mean a lot to me if you could help Ichigo see that it's a wonderful life he has. Don't let him waste it, Orihime-chan."


**This is my FLOL Holiday Exchange present for **_**phoenixmiko**_** at **_**Five Lifetimes, One Love Forums**_**. Happy Holidays to you, phoenixmiko, and I sincerely hope you enjoy the following story. :D**

**Prompts: peace**, **carols**, **snowflake**, **gifts**, **sky**, **embrace**, **family**, **wish**, **holiday**, **night**

**Disclaimers: Kubo owns the series. Sadly my name is not Kubo. :c**

_**~ It's A Wonderful Life ~**_

**1.**

December 21st, Winter Solstice

It had been a little over a year since he had sacrificed his ability to protect everyone. And while he always claimed that he had gotten what he wished for, Ichigo knew deep down inside he wished he were still a substitute shinigami. He could deal with not seeing his friends from the other side at Soul Society for a long time (after all, surely he would see them again once he passed on at the end of his human life), but Ichigo was being driven to the point of insanity without his powers.

Had he sacrificed them for a good cause? Yes, he most certainly did, and would do so again if he could repeat the ordeal. But that didn't change the fact that he was now no longer capable of protecting his friends, be it Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro or even… _Inoue_. 

Ichigo let out a distressed growl as he banged his head on the cold, frosted window as he recalled his oath from what seemed like so long ago…

"_Next time Inoue, I'll definitely protect you."_

'_Goddamnit. I screwed that promise up too…' _Ichigo thought with some self-frustration. He sighed and hoped that if he did need to protect Inoue again, it'd at least be something a human could accomplish _without_ unnatural powers. With a chuckle, Ichigo whispered aloud, "If only Santa Claus were real. I'd wish for my powers back. And a Shakespeare book too… Ishida never gave _Hamlet_ back to me."

Suddenly, a thought randomly clicked inside Ichigo's mind; '_What does Inoue do for Christmas every year? She lives on her own, after all, and Tatsuki's going up to Sapporo during Winter Break. Chad's back at Mexico too, and who knows what Ishida's up to. Is Inoue… going to be _alone_ at Christmas?_

Ichigo sprung to the door of his bedroom, placed his hand on the doorknob, twisting open only to…

BAM! "ICHIGO, YOU'VE FAILED ME AS A SON! ANYONE COULD'VE FORSEEN MY "ULTIMATE ISSHIN BEHIND THE DOOR CHRISTMAS REINDEER KICK"! OH, MASAKI, I'VE FAILED AS A PARENT!"

Now on the floor, Ichigo rubbed his sore cheek, glaring at the Old Man, remembering a _very_ good reason not to do what he was seriously considering doing, "Oi! Goat-Chin, what the hell was that for?"

Isshin smirked, pulling Ichigo up from the floor and drawing him into a noogie. "To prove I'm still, and always will be, better than you! Ha! Oh man, Ichigo, if only you could've seen me back at my pri-" Isshin was interrupted when his face met head-on with Ichigo's fist.

Patting himself off, Ichigo looked down on the floor where Isshin now laid, "I'm almost definitely sure I'm going to regret saying this to you, but I'm considering inviting Inoue over here for Christmas. She's on her own and no one, especially her, deserves to be alone on Christmas."

Isshin's eyes became as big as the china plates he had in the kitchen, grinning like the Chesire Cat as he leapt up back onto his feet, loudly proclaiming, "OH MASAKI! OUR SON HAS FINALLY GROWN A PAIR! HE'S CHOSEN THE BEAUTIFUL ORIHIME-CHAN TO BE HIS BLUSHING BRIDE! OH THE CHILD-BEARING HIPS THAT ONE HAS! WE'LL BE GRANDPARENTS SOON! I-" once again, Isshin met Ichigo's fist and was sent flying as he heard the ex-Deathberry say, "I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

**2.**

The Holiday Season was always a bittersweet occasion for Inoue Orihime. She loved the good cheer, the carols, the neon lights all across Karakura Town, the wrapped presents, the love that everyone seemed to show just once a year, and above all; _Santa Claus_. The jolly old man that knew when you were sleeping and when you were awake was such a wonderful thing. "Pish Posh!" Orihime would say to the non-believers. She _knew_ Santa was real; she'd seen him herself one year when he climbed down and up a chimney across the street. Apparently someone reported a theft the next morning at the same place. Orihime was confident that Santa must've just missed the scheming robber…

But Christmas was a time one was suppose to spend with family and friends. Orihime would never want to see her parents again, after the horrid life she had initially grown up with, but Orihime was proud and happy to say that she had friends. Many wonderful friends who she absolutely loved with all of her heart. But she knew it was better that she not be selfish and let them spend that time with their own families. Besides, she always had her brother's shrine with her. It'd be wonderful time to catch him up with how life was going for her.

And yet, it didn't stop her from feeling a tad bit sad.

Suddenly, the phone rang loudly. Orihime leapt up from her thoughts and dashed to the phone, answering it at the third ring, "Hello, this is Inoue Orihime! May I ask who's calling?"

An all-too-familiar voice replied, "Oi, it's me, Inoue."

A blush came about Orihime's face as she giggled slightly, "A-ano, my apologies, Kurosaki-kun! How are you doing today?"

"Doing decent enough, I suppose. How about yourself?" he slowly replied.

Orihime smiled softly, "I'm doing well myself. Very excited about Christmas this year."

A slight chuckle from Ichigo, before he replied, "That's actually why I was calling. I was wondering if you were interested in spending Christmas with me and my family?"

Orihime's jaw dropped, and the phone nearly went down along with it. Slowly she recomposed herself, "A-a-ano, I wouldn't want to intrude on you, Kurosaki-kun."

"Trust me, you wouldn't be. In fact, it'd probably be better if you were there with us… unless you already are planning to be spending Christmas somewhere else?" Ichigo replied.

"N-no, not at all. Just me and Oni-chan here… I'd be delighted to spend Christmas with you and your family, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime answered merrily.

"Great! I'll make arrangements for you to spend the night in a guest room on Christmas Eve!"

Orihime responded mostly with incoherent babbling, before slowly regaining her composure, "You mean I could stay there on Christmas Eve, spend the night and spend Christmas Day?"

"Yeah. Make sure to bring your stocking, Inoue. See you later. I'll probably drop by at the bakery to buy some pastries, so maybe we could chat then?"

"Of course! See you then, Kurosaki-kun!" And with that, she hung up the phone, still in awe at the miracle she had just been blessed with.

**3.**

Three days later, it was officially Christmas Eve. Orihime had packed in advanced, and had bought a present for each of the Kurosaki family members. "I hope they like their presents," Orihime said to no one in particular. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Orihime approached the door, "Coming!"

And who would it be but Ichigo at the door. Orihime smiled brightly, though not without a slight blush, "Kurosaki-kun! I didn't expect you to come meet me here."

"Of course I'd come here, Inoue. Someone has to make sure you lock the door," the Deathberry replied with a very serious expression about him. "Besides, I didn't know if you needed any help with anything."

The healer let out an embarrassed giggle, "Well, actually I _do_ have those presents for your family…"

The ex-shinigami nodded in understanding and picked up the four wrapped boxes, "You didn't have to do this for my family, ya know."

Orihime turned as they walked out of the apartment and gave a warm smile, "Of course I had to! You and your family letting me spend Christmas with you, how could I not get you all presents? Besides Kurosaki-kun, it's Christmas after all."

With a sigh, Ichigo caved in, "Alright then… By the way, the old man and Yuzu and Karin are going to be caroling later after dinner. I won't be joining them, but if you're interested, feel free to join them."

Orihime rose an eyebrow, "Why won't you be joining them, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo gave a big smile as he replied, "Well, there's someone I plan on seeing later."

Orihime recognized that smile anywhere and immediately felt her heart drop a bit. Oh, Ichigo _looked_ happy alright, but underneath that smile, she knew Ichigo was sad. She had to admit though, Ichigo's smile was so convincing that even the little blue men would fall for the look, "Would it be alright if I joined you instead, Kurosaki-kun?"

The smile vanished in an instant, "H-huh?"

**4.**

Dinner at the Kurosaki Residence, Orihime decided as she walked with Ichigo in the snow-covered streets of Karakura Town, had been, in a word, _interesting_. Indeed it was a miracle that the delicious turkey Yuzu had made for them was not scathed by the mayhem of the fights between Kurosaki Father & Son. With a nervous giggle, Orihime decided to ask, "A-ano, Kurosaki-kun, why do you and your father fight so much?"

Ichigo turned to Orihime with a shrug, "Not sure. I mean, it's not exactly the ideal family behavior… but I suppose it's just how he and I behave. The old goat's still a nut job though."

Orihime gasped, "Mou, Kurosaki-kun! Your father seemed like a very nice person to me!"

"Yeah, well, you don't have to _live_ with him. What you saw at dinner? Imagine waking up to that every goddamn morning of the day," the ex-Deathberry retorted.

Suddenly, Orihime's eyes lit up in excitement, imagining waking up every morning to fight a horde of little blue men! Aha! With a powerful kick, she'd send the immediate minions flying off from her bed, and she'd leap into the air and land on her floor, proceeding to kick the blue shorty's hineys.

Ichigo looked at the wide-eyed Orihime and realized she _liked___the idea of fighting every morning, "Oi, Inoue, you're day-dreaming again."

_Thud._

"W-wha, gomenasai, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved her hands frantically in apology.

Ichigo chuckled, "Relax, it's nothing too bad or anything Inoue. It's a part of who you are, and one of many good parts of who you are at that."

For a moment there, Ichigo could've sworn he almost heard his long-gone Inner Hollow tease him in the back of his mind, saying, '_Smooth one, Kingy._'

Orihime felt a raging blush coming about her cheeks, and fought hard to keep it down as she slowly replied, "A-arigato, Kurosaki-kun," she looked around the area and realized she had long since lost focus of where they were, "Ano… where are we?"

**5.**

"… My mother's grave," Ichigo whispered as he pointed just up ahead to a particular tombstone amongst the many snow-covered stones in the graveyard. With a sharp breath as they approached the stone, Ichigo said, "Hey mom…"

Orihime began to feel her eyes get teary as she saw Ichigo standing in front of the grave. He turned to her and ushered her to come closer, "Mom this is my nakama, Inoue… Inoue, this is my mom."

Orihime fought hard not to cry as she saw the pale face of Kurosaki Masaki in front of her, smiling gently. _He can't see her… B-but _I_ can…_

With a nervous giggle, Orihime said, "H-hello, Kurosaki-san! My name is Inoue Orihime… your son, Kurosaki-kun, is a dear friend to me."

The ghost looked first at Ichigo, then at Orihime and nodded, "Yes, I can see that. You love him, don't you, Orihime-chan?"

Orihime silently gave a nod.

Masaki smiled, "He cares a lot about you too, Orihime-chan. Don't you ever forget that."

_I won't…_ Orihime thought to herself and worded it out with her lips.

"Clever girl. Orihime-chan, I know Ichigo can't see me right now, but I want him to know that powers or no powers, he's made me proud time and time again. I'm always watching over him… mother's love, you see. And it'd mean a lot to me if you could help Ichigo see that it's a wonderful life he has. Don't let him waste it," Masaki requested.

_I promise, I'll always be there for Kurosaki-kun…_

"Thank you," and with that, Masaki faded away into the snowy night. Orihime turned around and looked at Ichigo with two streaks of tears running down her cheeks, and pulled him into a tight hug, "Thank you for letting me come with you, Kurosaki-kun. This really means a lot to me."

Ichigo slowly returned the hug with a smile, and for a moment, swore he heard her whisper into the hug, "I love you…"

_I'm gonna fall in love with her,_ Ichigo realized in the corners of his mind, and felt his smile grow a tad bit bigger.

**Fini.**

**Author's Notes: I hope you liked it, pheonixmiko and I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday! :D Note, Orihime's present for Ichigo was a new copy of Hamlet, while Ichigo gave Orihime that new stuffed pet squid, "Utamaro" we saw in Chapter 430. **


End file.
